The end of Sonic's world? 2:The harsh reality
by roket333
Summary: The second part to "The end of Sonic's world?"


Last time on "The end of Sonic's world?"

A/N: this was created after I found out about script format not being allowed. I do not wish to re-write this.

Eggman: You have 3 days to live!

Shadow: Say good night, fox.

Tails: Now the whole planet will be consumed by the black hole!

Sonic: Man, I gotta lay off the chili dogs

The end of Sonic's world? 2: The real truth.

"Sonic: I gotta lay off the chili dogs"

Tails: You didn't let me finish. None of that happened _**YET!**_ But, eggman did create the bomb and you did homing attack his egg-mobile. But, you hit it with your head and you were knocked out.

Sonic: How long?

Tails: Today is day 3. 3:08 PM.

Sonic: We gotta stop him!

[Explosion, static]

Knuckles: Tails! Help me and Silver evacuate!

Tails: By the time we start, half of the city will be obliterated!

Knuckles: Shadow already started to evacuate south robotropolis. Shadow, how's the evacuation coming?

Shadow*over communicator*: So far, 300 lives have been lost.

Tails: What? This was supposed to be a no-loss operation!

Shadow: Abort?

Tails: Shadow, you're breaking up! Do not abort!

[From shadow's side he heard: "Shad, do abort!"]

Shadow: Aborting mission!

Shadow: All right, everybody go back to their business.

Tails: Shadow? Shadow?! Damn!

Sonic: Guys, what's this wire for? [Sonic holds up a blue and yellow wire]

Tails: Dammit, Sonic! You just killed half of robotropolis!

Sonic: No need to bitch!

Tails: You ass hole!

Sonic: Wanna go, f***er?!

Tails: ARRGH!

[Tails punches Sonic in the eye, causing him to go half-blind temporarily]

[Tails breaks Sonic's leg]

Sonic: Tails! Dammit! [Yells in pain]

Knuckles: Tails! Stop hurting him!

[Tails stops punching Sonic]

[Sonic had blood coming out his nose and mouth, he had a hard time breathing]

[Silver slams Tails into a wall, breaking 4 vertebrae]

Silver: Tails, you never hurt a hero!

Tails: He killed half of robotropolis!

Sonic: [Gargling sounds]

Knuckles: I don't care! Leave him alone!

Tails: Go die in a sandwich! (This line inspired by "Wikipedia: Hedgehogs", chapter 7)

Knuckles: No thanks. I prefer my sandwich death-free!

Tails: What am I doing?!

[Tails approaches Sonic]

Silver: Tails, I swear to god if you hurt him more you will wish you never existed.

Shadow: We need to get him out of here! The black hole will end all of our lives if we don't get moving!

Tails: What's the point?

Silver: Tails, I thought you wanted to live!

Tails: There's no point though! If we run, we are just delaying the inevitable. What's the point of our lives? We all die in the end. There's no point to us living in the cosmic scheme of things. Why not just end it now?

Shadow: My god, that depressing even on my standards!

Silver: But what about Sonic? You're just gonna leave him here to die even after what he did for you?

[Warning: References to the story "Homeless two tail"]

Silver: Even after he helped you brave up and help you face Prissy head on?

Tails: heh, I guess it was pretty fun taking on hang nail and making him melt to a piece of rubble.

[Hang nail melted to the rubble flies through the house and into the black hole]

Hang nail: Screw you two tail…..!

Tails: well then…

[End of refrences]

Sonic: *Hardly understandable* Screw…you…too…hang…nail.

Tails: Sonic, whatever you do, do not fall asleep! Let's get him out of here!

[Unknown location, 6:37PM]

Shadow: So, what the plan to get rid of the black hole?

Tails: Wait it out.

Shadow: How?

Tails: Black holes shrink over time because of harkins radiation. If we can stay alive for around 40 billion years, we can continue living. But, based on the rate it's growing, that won't work.

Sonic: *hardly understandable* give…me…the…emeralds…

[Tails gives Sonic the chaos emeralds]

Sonic: *a little more understandable than last time* Everyone gather around.

[The chaos emeralds start spinning around everyone]

Tails: Of course! Going super can help!

[Everyone goes super, Knuckles gains a shield]

Knuckles: Again with the shield!? This isn't Sonic Heroes!

Sonic: So, Tails, how do we stop it?

Tails: Well, we could create another one, causing them to cancel each other out!

Shadow: Are you sure this will work? The black holes didn't cancel each other out in Super Mario Galaxy or he sequel

Tails: There's only one way to find out!

[Tails creates another Red Matter Explosive]

Tails: I primed it. Run!

[2 min later, 30 miles away]

Tails: This should do it!

[Explosion, Static]

Tails: We're too close!

[The gravity starts to pull Sonic and Co.]

[Gravity increases rapidly]

Silver: It's no use! We can't out run the gravity!

[The 2 black holes merge]

[Gravity doubles]

Sonic: Ahhh! [Sonic is sucked in]

Tails: Sonic! No! [Tails jumps in after Sonic]

Shadow: Wait for us! [Shadow shoves everyone in and jumps in too]

[In the black hole]

Sonic: Woah, I'm moving at the speed of light!

Tails: Me too!

[Sonic looks back]

Sonic: Hey, Tails!

Tails: Woohoo! Awesome!

Sonic: Hey, Tails, what time is it?

Tails: There's no such thing as time in a black hole. We're nearing an exit!

[Sonic and Tails appear out of a white hole]

Sonic: What the hell is that blinding light?

Tails: A white hole. The exact opposite of a black hole.

Sonic: Space is an awesome thing to research, isn't it?

Tails: Yes. Discovering the mysteries of the universe.

Sonic: How do we get home now?

Tails: Uhhh…

[Sonic and Tails couldn't get home. They died 2 hours later due to lack of oxygen. Shadow and the others are presumed dead too.]

A/N: Some fanficswill be like the Teen Titans GO! Show where, at the end, if they die, they come back. (Multiverse theroy)

_**The end.**_

Meanwhile in dimension 05172009

Steve: Can't wait to go to the aether with my pals!

Roket333: This is gonna be FUN!

Steve: Isn't it weird Sonic can't swim?

To be continued again?


End file.
